1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centralized network monitoring device, and more specifically to a centralized network monitoring device which monitors a device being monitored via intermediate monitoring apparatuses and displays the monitoring results on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a centralized monitoring network in which the device being monitored is a transmission device, the NEs (network elements) which are the devices being monitored are connected to the X-SV (extensive supervisor) which is the centralized monitoring device, via the P-SVs (primary supervisors) and R-SVs (regional supervisors) which are intermediate monitoring devices. The X-SV performs constant monitoring and information collection of the state of the NE devices being monitored by the processing device PC therein. The monitoring results are displayed on a CRT display device.
In a centralized monitoring network such as this, as the number of devices NE being monitored increases, it is desirable to perform monitoring at the centralized monitoring device X-SV by means of a display screen that is as easy to understand and as accurate as possible.
However, in prior art centralized network monitoring devices such as this, if a large number of faults occur simultaneously in devices being monitored, problems exist in that it is not possible to know for each hierarchic level of the network how many faults have occurred at which devices, nor is it possible to ascertain the reset statuses of the faults.
In addition, because it was difficult to tell whether or not detailed information regarding a fault in a device being monitored has been verified, the problem arose of unnecessarily selecting and displaying screens, as does the further problem of the operator not being able to know of a fault occurring in a device located in a part that is not displayed.